


From Time To Time

by daintyredshoes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, can't believe im giving this l0ser pussy, forest pussy is good pussy, let alone forest pussy, that's the good kush, we're in the dollar store how good could it be, why perhaps even the best pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyredshoes/pseuds/daintyredshoes
Summary: "I have you," she murmurs, warm breath tickling his ear, and, hidden from the world's prying eyes, the boy surrenders.or: our favourite trashcan takes a detour post-Hunter Election.





	From Time To Time

"So ... you turned it into a bar brawl?" There's no mistaking the amusement in her voice, even over the crackly line. He smiles into the phone. "Is that really a surprise to you?"

A knowing chuckle. And then, "Come over."

"Okay," he hears himself agreeing, because for all his skill he has never been able to say no to her, and old habits die hard.

"Who else have you had?" he asks, the old insecurities lighting up along with her pipe. Amused, she blows smoke in his face and shakes her hair, shorter than last time, but just as wildly curly. "Who haven't I had?"

He tries to get angry and can't, because she isn't lying. She rests her head against his chest and he laces his hand through the tight, dark coils, as tender as he can manage.

This has always been the agreement because this is, after all, what he wanted: someone like no other. But she likes him, too, for this exact reason. They can stay talking for hours, naked and alone with only the forest for company, and his gaze will flip between the sky and her eyes.

Today, she breaks the silence.

Forever the boy, he's buried in her green locks, conjuring up impossibilities. "So he knows about me."

"I told him." He's tugging away, getting lost in the maze of curls, imagining tiny people flitting through the ecosystem of her hair.

"How much?" Curious eyes are met with an abrupt, avoidant gaze. "A little bit." She lets her silence speak before tuning into the mumbled response: "I recorded it. Oy!" He swats fruitlessly at the shower of dried leaves thrown his way, more embarrassed than apologetic. As ever.

"Useless," she mutters. And then, more softly still, "Coward." There's no resentment in her voice; they're statements, recycled words that issued from his own lips a small lifetime ago. If he were more courageous, he'd nod in agreement. As it is, he sighs in acquiescence.

_We decided against it, remember?_

Her fingertips ghost over his cheeks, highlighting the evidence of his embarrassment. "You've gone red. It's cute."

"I'm not _cute_ ," he grumbles, swatting her hand away and curling into himself.

She giggles. "You used to be. Back when you shaved." It's her turn to duck now, rolling out of range of the energy that sparks from his fingertips.

He raises his eyebrows as if to say, I have you now. Without the slightest hesitation, she reaches out and traces his fingers down to the knuckle. A smile blossoms on her lips as she feels his power drain away, watching the calloused digits reluctantly unfurl with something like pleasure.

"Try," she encourages him with a smile made of equal parts affection and cruelty. Nothing has changed; the cloak of white-hot energy dissipates as soon as it makes contact with her brown skin, fizzling out along a spray of freckles.

"I have you," she murmurs, warm breath tickling his ear, and, hidden from the world's prying eyes, the boy surrenders.

\--

She rides him, hands gripped heavy on her hips, ah, ah, ah, yes, yes, _yes_. Again and again and again. His hair hangs lank as palm fronds over his glistening forehead by the time she's finished, and their mingled sweat trickles jint his eyes. He's appropriated the headband she originated so long ago into a full-on wrap, now, she muses. His tussle with the material is so at odds with his other accomplishments that it isn't long before peals of laughter shake the trees.

"Where have you been?" she asks by way of distraction, and he unfolds what he knows of the world like a map. She hears of blistering heat and icy cold, of predators and prey and death traps. Inspired, a pair of legs entwine his neck like a shoal of warmwater sharks; it and they are defeated by the hunter's intimate knowledge of inner-thigh geography, of the weak spots that may cause a predator to moan and curse and even cry, of the divine spot at the apex.

Afterwards she adjusts his memory, like always. She's in his system like a drug: controlling him from afar, luring him in and wiping the slate clean before he goes. She wants him gone now and though he will be, it goes without saying that he'll always, always be back.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw rewatching princess mononoke and drinking rum and horny. hit kudos to slap my titty, it's ok we're internet friends now


End file.
